Cambio, repetición
by linas
Summary: Tras años sin verse, Merlín visita a Morgana para pedirle un favor.


**Cambio, repetición.**

El bosque permanecía invariable. Naturalmente, árboles crecían y desaparecían, el pequeño arroyo que lo atravesaba parecía hacerse más sinuoso cada año y animalillos abandonaban y construían nuevas madrigueras continuamente. Aún así, nada cambiaba realmente. No del todo. Las ramas más altas seguían entrelazándose, tejiendo una especie de bóveda que impedía el paso de la luz del sol; el suelo seguía cubierto por una alfombra de hojas secas que en ocasiones parecía tener voluntad propia, crujiendo y chasqueando como si un ser invisible se paseara a sus anchas por allí; un búho seguía ululando, convirtiendo las noches en algo embrujado e inquietante. Los druidas aún vivían en él.

Merlín sí había cambiado. Ahora se deslizaba por el bosque como un fantasma más, y nadie lo podía ver a menos que él lo desease. Aún así, decidió dar un rodeo para llegar al campamento de los druidas. Se dirigió con seguridad a la parte trasera de la tienda más alejada hacia el sur, susurró unas palabras y atravesó la lona como si se tratase de una cortina de niebla. En su interior, una mujer escribía algo de espaldas a él; el sonido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino lo único que rompía el silencio reinante.

—Lady Morgana —la hechicera se giró al escuchar la voz de Merlín, dejando caer la pluma a sus pies al levantarse.

—Soñé que vendrías —dijo con voz queda—. Emrys.

—No me llaméis así —Morgana sonrió con aire travieso.

A su pesar, los labios del joven mago se curvaron, imitando el gesto de su vieja amiga. Morgana hizo desaparecer el espacio que los separaba en dos largos pasos y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Merlín se quedó un momento rígido, pero unos segundos después parpadeó y se permitió dejar reposar las manos en su espalda, intentando no comprometerse demasiado en un abrazo que se le antojaba demasiado íntimo dadas las circunstancias. Claro que eso nunca le había importado lo más mínimo a Morgana.

—Te he extrañado—Merlín movió casi imperceptiblemente las puntas de sus dedos, hasta rozar un tirabuzón azabache—. ¿Tú me has echado de menos, Merlín? —susurró Morgana en su cuello.

—Cada día.

Esa respuesta pareció hacerle gracia, pues se rió con suavidad, provocando pequeñas explosiones de aire caliente en la piel de Merlín. Finalmente se separó y dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarlo con minuciosidad, de manera casi crítica.

—Has… crecido —el hechicero se sonrojó. Desde el momento en que ocupó su nueva posición había comenzado a tomar clases de esgrima; este hecho había tenido dos consecuencias: un aumento de su masa muscular y una nueva apreciación por sus poderes mágicos—. Y ahora llevas el pelo más largo.

Merlín no respondió, pero observó a su vez a Morgana. Al contrario que él, la joven había adelgazado ligeramente, lo que le daba un aspecto más salvaje, más frágil. Su cabello seguía igual de negro que siempre, y contrastaba de manera hermosa con su piel pálida, la cual no parecía haberse visto afectada por la vida al aire libre. Sus ojos verde pálido aún poseían ese brillo apasionado, rayano con lo febril, y ahora lo miraban con un guiño de apreciación. Llevaba un sencillo vestido verde de tejido basto, no muy diferente a los que vestían las doncellas que habían estado a su servicio una vez, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el principio de sus senos. Merlín sintió una nube caliente y hormigante crecer en su bajo vientre, dejándolo entumecido.

—Me alegro de que estéis bien. En ocasiones temo por vos, este bosque no es seguro.

—No; no lo es —concedió Morgana, aunque un acento orgulloso empañó su voz. Merlín dejó caer la mirada—. ¿Qué propósito te ha traído aquí, Merlín? Estoy segura de que no has hecho este viaje para disfrutar de mi compañía. Después de todo, ¿cuánto hace? Dos años…

—Tres —dijo el joven mago, intentando ocultar la ansiedad que lo atenazaba—. Necesitaba hablaros.

Morgana lo observó con ojos calculadores.

—Habla, pues.

Y Merlín habló. Con voz atropellada, relató cómo las relaciones con el rey Olaf se habían enfriado, especialmente tras la alianza de Camelot con los reinos del norte. Le contó que habían comenzado a guardar provisiones, que la gente estaba nerviosa y las calles vacías, que el precio del trigo había aumentado y en la frontera se empezaba a hablar de mercenarios. Le temblaron los labios al narrar cómo un mensajero había aparecido con una flecha clavada en la garganta. Merlín habló del pesar que sentía Arturo, de sus dudas, de la responsabilidad para con su pueblo. De la culpa. Habló de guerra.

—Has venido a pedirme que luchemos —no era una pregunta. Aún así, Merlín respondió.

—Sí.

Morgana paseó distraída por la tienda. Caminaba descalza sobre el suelo de junco trenzado, abrazándose a sí misma, cavilando, hundiendo los dedos en su propia carne. Un paso hacia allá, dos hacia acá. Merlín apretó los dientes.

—¿Te ha enviado Arturo?

La tierra pareció desaparecer bajo los pies de Merlín. Todo había terminado antes de empezar.

—No —Morgana alzó la cabeza—. Pero hablaré con él. Me escuchará, Morgana.

—Todo rey haría bien de escuchar a su consejero, especialmente si se trata de ti, Merlín —el hechicero agachó la cabeza, aceptando el cumplido—. Lo siento, pero debo declinar tu oferta.

—Por favor.

—¿Crees que podemos olvidar todo? ¿Crees que podemos trabajar juntos, fingir que el pasado nunca ocurrió? Eres un necio… —Morgana escupió estas palabras con la garganta ahogada por la emoción. Merlín no sabía si se trataba de cólera o tristeza.

—Arturo no es como Uther —la mención del antiguo rey cayó sobre Morgana como una bofetada—. Él entiende que la magia no es algo que se deba temer. No está consumido por el rencor ni por el miedo, Morgana. Sé que está dispuesto a perdonaros.

—La muerte de Uther…

—Sabe que vos no lo matasteis—se apresuró a añadir.

—Ojalá. Ojalá, desearía que hubiese sido así —Morgana apretó los puños para evitar que le temblasen los brazos.

—No es verdad —Merlín casi había gritado; dio un paso y agarró a la hechicera por el brazo. Sintió su magia agitarse dentro de ella como un animal, reconociéndolo como una criatura semejante. Tuvo ganas de besarla.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Merlín?

—¿Yo?

—Arturo no fue el único que perdió a un padre —Merlín sintió la viscosa garra del reproche aferrarse a su corazón.

—Tampoco matasteis a Gaius —susurró.

—No. Pero maté a otras personas. Maté caballeros. Hermanos, padres, hijos de Camelot —Morgana frunció los labios. Estaban a tan solo unos palmos de distancia de los suyos—. Y si Gaius se hubiera cruzado en mi camino también lo habría matado.

El mago la soltó como si su piel lo quemara y le dio la espalda.

—Lo habría matado, y no lo lamentaría. Y a ti, Merlín… —él se giró para mirarla. Morgana suspiró—. Podría haberme enamorado de ti, si las cosas hubieran salido de otro modo. Pero aquel día, los Antiguos Dioses lo saben, hubiese acabado contigo.

—Morgana…

—Después de todo, tú me mataste primero.

Merlín tragó saliva y dejó caer la cabeza, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Estaba cansado.

—No te conviertas en Uther, Morgana. Él nunca supo perdonar; ni a los demás ni a sí mismo.

—Lo siento —la joven guardó silencio un momento. Después habló con determinación, con su voz de líder de los druidas—. He tomado mi decisión —Merlín la miró durante un instante: los ojos verdes, los labios rojos, el pelo negro, la piel blanca. Intentó guardar esa imagen en su memoria. Después se giró para irse; no tenía nada más que decir—. Me ha alegrado volver a verte, Merlín. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también. Antes querías cambiar las cosas. Querías conseguir un futuro mejor.

Morgana sonrió, y Merlín creyó atisbar a la dama muerta de miedo, asustada de sí misma, que había sido hacía tantos años.

—Veo el futuro todas las noches, Merlín. No hay nada bueno en él.

Merlín salió del campamento como había entrado: sin ser visto. Se permitió unos momentos para serenarse y luego, con unas palabras que sonaron amargas en su boca, desapareció. Tras él, quedó el bosque. Eterno, invariable, como si él nunca hubiese estado allí.


End file.
